koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Wonder
Wonder (閃, literally translates to "Flash") is a character type introduced in the Warriors Orochi series, appearing in the newest entry. Characters in this category are represented by the color violet, with R1 Type Actions that focus more on being combined with other attacks in various ways (depending on the character); some of them are notably buff-based Type Actions that the Power-types originally possessed. Through their tandem-based nature, they also gain the Spirit Charge (影技, lit. "Shadow Art") technique a la Samurai Warriors 3; this is done by pressing during any connecting normal attack, charge attack or R1 Type Action at the cost of some of the character's Musou (which costs less than what their Type Action costs). If any non-Musou Attack is done during a prior attack (such as a Type Action) with a lasting hitbox, then it can be Spirit Cancelled at any point during or before its animation. Akin to Sengoku Musou 3: Empires, Wonder types can now use the Spirit Charge on any airborne attacks, especially with moves that keep the character in midair. The said Spirit Charge also has more range on its starting hitbox (instead of covering the character themselves upon moving forward), requiring less precision as well as doing multiple hits that both guard-break and stagger on each one (as well as having a massive vertical hitbox above and below); it can even activate certain weapons attribute to allow it to inflct even more damage and hits (Echo and Storm only). However, as a trade-off, the damage done from it is nearly minuscule-to-none by itself with no attributes, and there are times when the accuracy of the Spirit Charge animation's ending point is quite low depending on the positioning. The Spirit Charge also cannot cancel-loop into and from itself unless if the character is interrupted during it since it now only provides Hyper Armor; in Ultimate, Spirit Charges on certain characters' grounded-to-airborne attacks will still cause them to Spirit Charge along the ground if cancelled like so (such as from a C2 or C5). Another one of the character-type traits is the ability to inflict critical hits with charge attacks/EX Attacks/Evolution chains upon staggering targets, either from a successful Break Guard, a connecting Spirit Charge or through other types of attacks that can stagger (as well as from an actual guard break); the time period of the critical hit's validity lasts even after targets recover from staggering. In both cases, all other types of attacks connected beforehand will not disrupt the critical modifier (such as a normal string leading into a quick charge attack), but only in a certain amount of seconds before the modifier expires. A Spirit Charge hit landed on an airborne/juggled target will not apply the modifier in this case. However, if a Spirit Charge infused with the Echo/Storm attribute is taken into account, then the Spirit Charge itself or any other direct-hitting moves themselves must inflict a proper stagger state for the critical modifier to be applied properly (even if incoming hits from the said attributes cancel out the stagger state that has occurred on a target prior). Said critical hits upon a staggered/Spirit-Charge-connected-target can also be inflicted by any of the character's other incoming attacks as long as a charge attack is inputted, regardless if the charge attack's damaging window comes out or not. The damage modifier also works with Type Actions, but only certain characters' Type Actions are more fit for this type of condition compared to others (mainly moves with lasting hitboxes formed around the character once activated/performed). This character type is exclusive to Warriors Orochi 3 and does not appear in its sequel. Characters The characters listed below belong to this type. *Guo Jia *Liu Bei *Liu Shan *Zhuge Liang *Pang Tong *Ma Dai *Sun Jian *Huang Gai *Xiahou Yuan *Zhang Jiao *Dong Zhuo *Zhang He *Cai Wenji *Zhurong *Motonari Mōri *Gracia *Aya *Motochika Chōsokabe *Nobunaga Oda *Okuni *Magoichi Saika *Nō *Hanbei Takenaka *Ranmaru Mori *Sakon Shima *Kotarō Fūma *Taigong Wang *Sun Wukong *Sanzang *Shuten Dōji *Seimei Abe *Joan of Arc *Shennong *Tamamo *Kyūbi Trivia *Coincidentally, there are no Wonder-type characters from the Jin kingdom. Category:Gameplay